1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a backlight unit using a micro optical switch and a three-dimensional (3D) image display device that may switch between a two-dimensional (2D) mode and a 3D mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, many 3D movies are produced and accordingly many technologies related to a 3D image display device are studied. The 3D image display device displays a 3D image based on binocular parallax, and a currently commercialized 3D image display device uses binocular parallax of both eyes and allows an audience to feel a 3D effect by providing an image for a left eye and an image for a right eye each having a different viewpoint to the audience's left eye and right eye, respectively. The 3D image display device is classified into a glasses-type 3D image display device using special glasses and a non glasses-type 3D image display device not using glasses.
For user convenience, non glasses-type technologies rather than technologies using glasses may be used. For compatibility with an existing display panel and existing content, research into a 3D image display device that may switch between a 2D mode showing a 2D image and a 3D mode showing a 3D image among non glasses-type 3D image display devices are under progress.